Lotus
Personality She is a very calm woman. Her clothing of choice may say otherwise but she is kind, a bit shy, but can be vexing. She is wise and also holds the beauty of a flower with thorns. She will warn a person of their danger around her if her eyes change from a marron red to red and black. In her flower form, she is chaotic and savage for whatever triggers her. She will stop at nothing until it's either dead beneath her feet or she is stopped. Backstory This will be quick and short. She was given up to the orphanage once she was born. She killed her mother and the father didn’t want to deal with a child alone. In the orphanage she learned at an early age life can be rough. The kids picked on her for being shy and her quirk not coming in. Everyone had their quirks at 7 as for herself she had to wait until she was 9. When hers came it hurt her lower back and cried for 3 endless nights. On the bright side, everyone loved how her wings came out. Some were jerks and picked on her because of jealousy. The children were not the biggest issue in her life. Education was. She didn't have the best nor the worst. What made her education worth it was this one lady that believed in her ability to be a hero. The girl was excited at her words and tried really hard. The woman thought of ama as her own daughter as she couldn't have children herself. 4 years of hard work she made it to her dream academy with the help of the woman's saved up money. During her first week of school, it was the worst time of her life. Sure everyone loved her wings but she didn't know fully of her flower's potential. When the teacher put them in fights ama felt in danger. Her conscious mind blanked out with only to hear she was on a rampage to kill her enemy. She dropped out of the academy and stayed with the woman that took care of her. She didn't see much of the woman since she had worked three jobs a day. Ama took care of her and her flower would give the woman a drop of nectar to heal her from any aches or stress. The woman didn't want the child to go back to the orphanage so she adopted her. The woman taught her on the weekends because ama didn't want to hurt anyone in any high school she attended. So to start a new life they moved to Acropolis. The new city of heroes. She lived in hiding and helped out the woman in her new house she saved up for. There she only had two jobs. She spent her weekends with ama. Throughout the years when she became 18 the woman had died and left the property to ama. The house was paid off luckily for her. She spent 6 years in the city cleaning up little crimes to help control her quirk. She had to stop being afraid of it. She even worked with the black market to pay off some bills. She was a truly chaotic neutral. A rouge. She didn't believe she was good nor evil. So being in between felt right in a sense. Resources A one-story house with two baths and three rooms. 300 dollars a month from the bank thanks to her past jobs as an anti-hero or black market. Phone Equipment and Weaponry None Specialisations Flower caring and arranging Charming Vexing Telling of tales Singing Long distance combat Quirk Type Transformation Flower Wings *Her wings separated: Flight *She has them as wings spreading about 7 feet long. They send her up as high as 10m with a speed of 50 mph. Her wings together to create the flower: **Takes 1 turn transformation **She is triggered to be in this form mostly from being in danger with her personality snapping. **She loses the ability of flight but her eyes change from maroon to red and black. (The eye change just changes.) *Thorny whip-like vines sprout out from the flower on her back as long as 8 feet, 2 inches thick, the thorns 3 inches tall, hit with about 10kn and also having 10kn armour. **If she is done with whatever triggered her into the form it takes about 1 turn to deform and 3 turns to recover. *If her flower is cut down to a smaller size she can heal it out with the nectar stored inside her but it takes about 8 turns with a 5-turn cool down before she could fully use her flower again. Weakness *The ovary is the core of the flower to make it grow and prosper. With ama it keeps her flower alive. The core is about 3 inches into her lower back from where her flower sprouts out. If someone were to actually hit it in the centre of her lower back her core shakes and knocks ama out. A blackout of 5 turns. Her bright pink petals turn dull with her thorny vines and the figment and anther sink back into her. The process of sprouting her vines and figment/anther. Are painful but she is immune to the pain at this point in her life. *Her vines, petals, and anthers. Can be cut down. They can't be pulled out because the flower is fully rooted in her to function with her body and the flower. So she can die like a flower too like icy and dry areas. Plenty of sun and water. *Of course, she could still die like a human such as a stab through the heart, damage to major organs, shot or stabbed through the head etc. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Rogues Category:OC Rogues